Of Venus and Mercury
by Eggenoot
Summary: On Hiatus - It wasn't what they were expecting because, it wasn't suppose to happen. Yet it has. Now, they have to accept and deal with it. But how?   *  Contains Slash and mPreg - Don't like? Don't read!.!  *
1. Chapter 1

**Now Playing:** The Used – All That I've Got.

**Warnings: **mPreg, slash, present medical items and devices, bullshit medical terms mixed with factual ones.

I'm not a fan of mPreg – steps in front of Favorite Stories – I was told by my wife to write it. We just found out we are expecting number two earlier this week and currently I'm making a DVD to send to to our families who won't be at her family reunion on the 26th. So, while I was in the mood I went ahead and started it.

**Of Venus and Mercury**

* * *

_The Story of Salmacis and Hermaphroditus_

"...Oh may the Gods thus keep us ever join'd!  
Oh may we never, never part again!"

_Metamorphoses_

By Ovid

* * *

Darryl Shane Curtis didn't know what he was expecting when the doctor called him back into the room they had ran him out of not even ten minutes earlier. When he looked at his youngest brother, sitting there on the examining table looking pale and more frightened then he had ever seen him, he knew it wasn't good.

Ponyboy looked at him and then away, shamefaced and embarrassed.

Darry starred at his brother for a long second before turning to the youngers' pediatrician, a reminder on how young his brother actually was.

"Darryl." The doctor started, nervously biting his lower lip for a moment before composing himself, the man had been his when he was a kid. "We found what is wrong with Ponyboy here." And then he turned to another person in the room, who Darry noticed for the first time was even there. It was a woman, she looked kind enough, very young with tired eyes, but Darry was more distracted by the seriousness of her face.

She cleared her throat, "My name is Dr. Joanna Burley," She started and turned to pick up a clipboard from the table sitting behind her, "Dr. Higgins, first contacted me and sent me the blood work and other tests that he had done for your brother and to say the least, I was just stunned. After conducting those same tests and others of my own, its hard to miss the truth."

Darry sat there listening to the woman, just wanting her to finish and tell him what was wrong. When he looked back over to his brother he noticed that he had started crying. He moved over to his younger brother and awkwardly threw a around around his shoulders. "It's gonna be okay buddy." Maybe. He hoped, but he wasn't good at the whole comforting thing, especially when he didn't know what was wrong.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but what type of doctor are you?" Darry finally asked, thinking maybe that knowing that much would help him know what direction this was going to take.

"Oh, excuse me. I am a obstetrician gynecologist." She gave him a smile that seemed, sympathetic?

Darry starred at her blankly, that sounded familiar but it felt like it had been a long time since he heard it.

"She's a lady doctor, Dar!" Ponyboy blurted between sobs, "She works with women and their...things and that stuff! She thinks...they said..Oh God!" He brought his hands to his face, his sobbing broke his brothers heart.

"What...whats going on?" He turned his attention back to the doctors standing in front of them.

"Mr. Curtis, during the blood work and urine tests we noticed something was there that, well shouldn't. He is producing high amounts of hCG, which is a hormone that is produced during pregnancy. And those levels are getting higher and higher." She flipped to another page, not noticing the confused look that was being sent her way.

"At this stage, I wish we could get a trans-vaginal ultrasound done, so I could check his mIU/ml levels. Oh, that means milli-international units per milliliter, its how the hormone is measured. But given that he is well...mostly a he that is impossible." She finished and put down the clipboard, "Any questions?"

"Yes ma'am." Darry turned to his brother who had been gone silent during the last part of the doctors explanation, he now sat there silently with tears spilling down his face. "Don't think I'm dumb or nothin' but, what does any of that mean?"

Dr. Higgins spoke up then, thankfully. "To put it simple, Darry. Ponyboy is...he's pregnant." The older man took a step towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Darry sat there in silence, gawking at the two doctors who he thought had just lost their marbles. It wasn't possible, there was no way this could happen. Pony is a boy, a young boy...a boy! Boys don't just go around getting pregnant.

"What the hell are you talkin' about!" He yelled when his brain finally started working out words again.

Ponyboy brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. He knew his brother was going to be angry. For many reasons his brother was going to hate him and not want him anymore now.

"I'm a freak." He whimpered burying his face in his arms, "They say they think I have both parts or somethin'."

"What?" It seemed to be the only think Darry could say today.

"I don't know if you remember Darryl, but when your brother was born he had some...complications."

Of course he remembered, he'd never been more scared in his life. His brother had been born long before he was due and had been so tiny and sick. Their mother almost bled to death before they go to the hospital. That time was the scariest moment of his life.

"Well, there was something that your parents never talked about because they made a decision and stuck with it. You see, when Ponyboy was born he had a penis but his testes were under developed." Ponyboy made a noise, an embarrassed sob. "We thought it was because he was born so early, but as he grew and they didn't -" Pony made another noise, "we knew something was wrong but back then we had no clue what."

"Your brother is what we call a hermaphrodite." Dr. Burley cut in. "He has both male and female reproductive organs."

"Okay." Darry took a deep breath in and out, that was not what he was expecting what-so-ever. "Okay."

Okay.

Ponyboy looked up at his oldest brother, eyes swollen and red, "Okay!" He screeched, "How is it okay! I'm a freak Darry!"

Darry didn't know what to say, he wished Sodapop was here he could at least comfort Ponyboy while he went to get answers. Darry was good at getting answers but comforting people, no that wasn't his thing.

He did the only thing he could think of, he picked up his little brother and held in in his arms. One thing at a time, he could work on it one at a time.

First came his little brother.

Answers would have to wait.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Who should be the other parent? I don't know how to post a poll on my profile, I made one but its not working. Give us your ideas.

1.

****

Alright, Venus and Mercury of course is referring to Aphrodite and Hermes. They had a son Hermaphroditus, the diety of bisexuality and effeminacy. According to Ovid he merged bodies with a water nymph known as Salmacis becoming a "creature of both sexes."

2.

Yes, I know undescended testicles do not make someone a hermaphrodite, it's one common thing in premature boys but for the sake of a crappy explanation of this story, I'm doing it this way.

I'm writing this for my wife as long as she wants me to. Like I said, we're expecting number two and couldn't be more excited. Our relationship was very rocky there for awhile but things are going great now. We're building a new house; breaking ground a week from today!

Life = awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now Playing:** Indestructible – Disturbed

**Warnings: **mPreg, slash, present medical items and devices, bullshit medical terms mixed with factual ones.

**Of Venus and Mercury**

**Two.**

* * *

How Salmacis, with weak enfeebling streams Softens the body, and unnerves the limbs,

And what the secret cause, shall here be shown;

The cause is secret, but th' effect is known.

_Metamorphoses_

By Ovid.

* * *

Red and puffy eyed, Ponyboy sat in the old black Ford truck alone with a packet of tissues balled up in his hands. He stared blankly at the dusty dashboard, littered with papers, trying his best to keep his mind as blank as possible.

He didn't even bat an eye when the rusty door let out a long squeak when it was open and again when it was slammed shut, he knew it was his brother Darry and he didn't want to have to face him, not now.

Darry looked over at his little brother and just starred at him, he wanted to say something. But what? Where should he even start? There was so much going through his head. So many questions he wanted answered that the doctors didn't even know.

"W-who?" That was a good place to start, the beginning, but part of him was afraid of a answer, afraid about hearing that not only was his brother really..._expecting_, the doctors had hammered that into his head plenty enough. No, it was what his brother had to do to even get that way in the first place.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his brothers and always would through thick and thin, through the good and the bad. But, there was so much going on in the world right now, how could he protect him from all of that? He'd try his damndest, that was the Gods honest truth.

"I-I" Ponyboy stuttered before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "I can-can't tell you right now." He finally looked over at his brother, hesitantly looking up into blue-green eyes that normally were pieces of ice but right now, they were blank and guarded. "Ju-just let me tell...him first. Please?"

He looked away again, afraid of his brother getting mad at the request. To his surprise, Darry just sighed but didn't push it...for now.

"Soda should be home." Was all he said, starting up the truck – it roared to life on the third attempt. "He should be home and you're...we're gonna tell him." He gave his brother a look, knowing that the younger boy was going to ask not to. But that wasn't up for debate.

Ponyboy resigned and just starred at his hands as their old Ford truck made its way home, his brain was now working double time, making up for the stillness it had been forced into.

How was he going to tell him? Not just his brother but...the father of his child. This wasn't...normal. None of this was! He wasn't some girl who could just get knocked up. Why him...?

"Darry, I think I'm gonna be sick..." Was the only warning he was able to give. Darry had barely been able to slow down the truck before Ponyboy swung open the truck door and leaned out throwing up what little he still had in his stomach. Something that had been very frequent these last few weeks.

The last few weeks they had thought it was just to be a stomach bug.

"Sorry." Ponyboy mumbled, shutting the door and wiping his face with the mostly destroyed napkins. "Sorry." He repeated.

"It's fine." Darry started down the road again, "Lets get you somethin' to drink and eat, alright?" Again, he wasn't very good at comforting. He just hoped this would help...something.

* * *

Sodapop Patrick Curtis, didn't like to think of the far future much. He was a _in the now_ kind of guy, someone who didn't really think about the things or its consequences until he was already doing them. It didn't mean he never thought of the future, he thought about getting married and having kids, especially after meeting his Sandy. Yeah, he thought about those things a lot.

But he didn't like to think about the _what-ifs_, would be a better explanation. He tried his best to stay positive and upbeat, it was just easier that way.

Then when Ponyboy got sick though, it scared him something awful.

He tired to make light about the sickness, like when he was mowed over nearly everyday or the mornings he was almost thrown up on. But the day his brother fainted, he couldn't laugh about it anymore.

It had taken some convincing on Darry's part to get Soda to go to work that day, promising to call if it was anything serious. Darry never called to the DX, so he tried not to worry. He kept distracted which was easy to do at his job but once he was home his mind started to race when his found that Darry and Ponyboy were still gone.

He tried to keep distracted by working on some random car piece with his best friend Steve or joking with Two-Bit. Johnny had brought up Ponyboy and Darry and Dallas Winston wasn't much of a talker when he was in his current mood, freshly blackened eye and all.

But he got through however long had passed, never in his life had he been so happy to see the old truck pull in front of the house. His brightened mood was sadly short lived, when Darry jumped out of the truck, pulling Ponyboy along with him.

His heart fell into the pit of his stomach when he caught his little brothers eyes. Puffy and red with renewed tears quickly filling them.

"Soda, inside!" Darry barked, not even looking around, "Everyone else, gotta' go." He left go of Ponyboy and stormed into the house, the brittle screen door slamming behind him.

"Glory what the hell did you do now?" Steve asked, eyeing the youngest of them with a snarl on his lips. But Soda pushed him away with a nod to the street, not wanting him to start on his brother. Now, just wasn't the time.

With looks and shoulder pats, the others left in a group all their minds wondering what was going on. But right now, they'd give the brothers time to themselves.

Ponyboy sat, curled up on their old couch with a pillow pressed tightly to his chest. The brothers were silent, with Sodapop looking from his oldest brother and then to the youngest, waiting for one of them to say something.

"C'mon, what's goin' on?" He finally asked, the silence was driving him crazy.

"Pony-" Darry gave Pony a look, but the other boy kept his head down – he just wanted to avoid him, avoid it all. To be honest, he was afraid. He was afraid of telling Sodapop the most even more then Darry.

If Soda turned his back on him, it would destroy him.

After a few passing moments, heavy with silence and sniffs Ponyboy finally spoke, not looking up his voice muffled from being pressed into his arms. He said it, too quickly and too quietly, but he'd done it and so he jumped up and ran into his room, slamming the door shut.

Soda sat there, starring at the place his brother had just occupied, he tilted his head and confused look marred his handsome features. "He...what?" He wasn't sure if he heard right, he was hoping he hadn't heard right. "He got some girl pregnant?" He didn't hear right.

Darry sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "No." Soda looked relived for a second – for just a second. "_He_ is, Pepsi."

The middle child, didn't move for a long time, trying to process what his older brother had just said. No, it couldn't be. It wasn't possible. "Is this some kinda joke?" He hollered, "Tell me whats goin' on! I deserve to know whats wrong with him!" Then, his anger quickly dissipated when he looked into Darrys tired eyes that didn't hold a lick of funny in them.

Soda sat back down and Darry explained.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Sodapop softly knocked on the door of the room he shared with his little brother. Without waiting for a response he pushed it open, he didn't immediately go in. He stood in the doorway and just watched his little brother who was laying on the bed with his back to the door.

He walked over to the bed and sat on it, placing a hand gently on the other boys shoulder, "I know you're awake, Pone." He said.

Ponyboy sniffed, "Yeah."

"It's goin' to be okay, honey. You'll see."

He let out a harsh laugh, "How-how can any of you say that?" He shook his head, still not turning to look at his brother. "I'm a boy and...and I'm -" he couldn't finish, saying it would make it real and he didn't want it to be real. "a freak. Now ya'll hate me" He finished with another harsh laugh that quickly turned into sobs.

Soda got up and went around the bed, after hearing that he couldn't stand not looking at the other boy in the eyes, "No, honey. There is no way we can ever hate you!"

"How! I'm a freak some kinda of creature that goes against nature." Ponyboy tired to cover his head with a pillow, but Soda quickly grabbed it and tossed it away.

"How?" Soda returned, "How does this go against anythin' when you're born the way you are?"

"Because...! Because of what I did wi-with another guy, Soda!" He covered his face, he just wanted to hide away for the rest of his life. He'd been so ashamed but at least it was a secret and now it was out, now they knew and they could hate him.

"It doesn't make you a freak." Soda said softly, gently tugging away the hands. "Baby, it makes you different but you're you -" He pushed back a strand of hair from his brothers face. "and I love you with all my heart."

Then he found his arms full with the body of his baby brother, his shirt quickly dampening with tears but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy, trying to comfort him in anyway he could.

He wasn't good with thinking out things and planning. But, comforting was something he was good at and he loved to do. His heart broke for his brother and he just wanted to take away all the pain he could.

Later, they would sit down and talk.

Right now, just wasn't the time for anymore words.

**To be continued**

* * *

The poll now has more choices, right now between the poll and PM's there is a clear lead so don't forget to vote by Monday.

Thanks for all the congrats and well wishes, it means a lot to us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now Playing: **Mudvayne – Dig

**Warnings: **mPreg, slash, present medical items and devices, bullshit medical terms mixed with factual ones.

Of Venus and Mercury

**Three. **

**

* * *

**

And what the secret cause, shall here be shown;

The cause is secret, but th' effect is known.

* * *

Ponyboy Curtis sat sandwiched between his brothers in the doctors office, two hours before it was due to open, trying to concentrate on the book in his lap; As I Lay Dying by William Faulkner. He was nearly done with it and then he would be caught up with all his homework but his mind kept him from focusing on the words.

His brother, Sodapop, sat on one side of him flipping through a womens magazine, occasionally sniffing the perfume scented pages making comments on how he wanted to get one for Sandy.

Darry sat on his other side, nursing a cup of coffee while he filled out some papers. At least what he could fill out, for many of them he had to hand the clipboard to Ponyboy to finish. He wasn't ready to know the answers for many of them.

The black and gold pen Pony was holding, hovered over several of the questions before he either crossed them out or answered them with quick scribbles.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all!" Soda said when he noticed one of the questions on the paper. He kept on a grin but inside he frowned, wishing that his baby brother had came to him.

They didn't have to wait much longer until - thankfully - Dr. Burley came out sparing them anymore uncomfortableness. For that moment at least.

Dr. Burley smiled at the young boy, "Do you want your brothers to come back with you?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Ponyboy looked back over his shoulder, chewing on his lower lip before nodding. "Okay then."

She lead them down a small hallway with many doors at the sides before gesturing for them to enter a room that was labeled with a D on the door. The female doctor had Ponyboy sit up on the examination bed that was pressed against the wall while the two older brothers sat on two chairs that were placed near the door.

They all kept their heads down or focused on something else in the room. Anything that wasn't a picture or painting of a smiling woman holding a newborn baby or the model of a uterus. Well, Sodapop seemed to be very curious about the model.

"Well," Dr. Burley started, sitting down on a small stool she had rolled out from under the the table Pony was sitting on. "I just wanted to see you here today so we could get use to one another." She gave the teen a smile, "This is new for all of us after all."

"That's the understatement of the year." Sodapop chimed in, trying to put a round part he had in his hands back where it belong. Darry didn't say a word as he snatched the model from his brothers hands, causing more pieces to fall apart.

"Crap."

Joanna smiled and took the larger piece of the model and in a few simple moves had it all back together like new. Darry, if possible, looked much more uncomfortable than he already was when he mumbled an apology but Soda was having the time of his life feeding off his older brothers embarrassment.

"With this being new for us," She said, getting back on track with the visit, "I am just wanting to get a complete examination done."

Ponyboy fidgeted where he sat on the table, biting a hole in the inside of his cheek. "W-what do you have to do?" He asked quietly, wrapping his arms around his body.

"I will need to ask you questions – lots of questions." She clicked her pen a few times before continuing, "You remember the exam I did of you at Dr. Higgins office?"

Ponyboy blushed a deep scarlet before looking horrified, "You don't have to do that again, do ya?"

"Not right now but down the road yes." She gave him another sympathetic smile, remembering how the last one had went when all of this had started. Never in her life has she had to examine a young boy for a reason such as pregnancy – her heart went out to him.

At that he looked slightly relived, if he had to do that again he'd rather jump out the window.

"Right now, go ahead and lay down on your back for me." She instructed before she stood from her stool and went over to a set of cabinets and drawers attached to the wall opposite of the examination bed.

Ponyboy glanced over at his brothers, Soda gave him a nervous smile and Darry was just staring at the doctor watching her every move. He couldn't do much in this situation but at least he could make sure she wasn't getting out anything that just didn't look right.

Which was everything.

With a sigh Ponyboy went ahead and laid on his back, wincing at the sharp pain that traveled through his abdomen – he got them sometimes and before yesterday he didn't think twice about it, with track being sore was a normal thing.

"Hey, Dr. Burley." He turned his head to look the the back of the women who was now going through some cabinets over her head.

"Hm? Oh and go ahead and lift your shirt up for me." She said over her shoulder.

He did as he was told, "Can I ask you something?" He was a bit embarrassed to however she was the only one who could hold the answers to any of his questions. He had to learn how to trust her.

"You just did." She grinned at her own joke, "Sorry, but yes. What?"

"I get this pain in my stomach sometimes. Sorta like a stitch in my side when I'm runnin' but its lower in my stomach." He didn't know how the exactly explain them but described them as close as he could.

She turned to him with a eyebrow raised so high it could compete with Two-Bit. "It's really hard to say considering your...condition but, I think that's what we call round ligament pains." She answered, before going over to where he was laying, placing her hands on his stomach causing him to jump.

"Cold." He mumbled. "What's it mean?"

"Sorry, should have warmed them." She pressed down on his stomach and then moved lower and around. ""Well, round ligaments are bands of tough little fibrous tissue that supports your muscles and organs like the uterus." Ponyboy flinched at the word, like he was slapped or something. "and they start growing when the uterus starts to grow for the baby." She paused, "Hm, you could be a little further along than we were thinking." She said out loud, mostly to herself but it caught everyone's attention.

"Wha...what?" It was Darry who spoke up. "How much further?"

"Just by a week or two. Normally those pains don't occur until the second trimester. However, Ponyboy isn't a typical case so we're just guessing right now." She pressed into a couple more areas before she went back to the drawers and took out a machine that looked like a CB radio.

"Callin' in the truckers or is that some kinda alien probe?" Soda asked, his eyebrows drawn together earning a elbow from Darry who muttered something about him reading too many of Ponyboys science fiction books - and a laugh from Dr. Burley.

"No, its what we call a fetal doppler." She said, a smile still remaining on her face when she turned to Pony. "Want to listen to your babies heart beat?"

Ponyboy's gray-green eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. His...his what's-what? It's heartbeat. No, this was going too fast – things were getting too real. With his eyes clothes and lips being bitten between his teeth, he slowly nodded his head.

Dr. Burley went over to the young boy, "Cold." she warned, turning the small bottle in her hands upside down and squirted a thick gel onto his lower stomach. Pony jumped and shivered a little but other wise made no movements or opened his eyes.

"It might take a moment to find it, or we might not find it at all." She started, "I'm mostly doing this to confirm the pregnancy Ponyboy. If we are unable to find it, that can be because it's too early or -" she paused looking at the brothers behind her and then back to the boy on the bed, "The pregnancy has been lost. Still okay to go ahead?"

Again, with eyes still closed, he nodded.

Dr. Burley turned on a machine with a click and nothing but static was heard until she placed it on his stomach. Sounds like someone forgot to turn off their microphone or something, Ponyboy thought, trying to keep his mind distracted. He heared his own heartbeat, strong if not a little fast from being so nervous. Dr. Burley continued to move the device, the gel warmed up and some slicked down his side, he started to think again. Maybe he wasn't? Maybe he wasn't and his doctors had been wrong and things could go back to normal. He could be just normal Ponyboy, who liked to read and run track who liked to watch sunsets and all those things.

He could be normal...until he heard something that wasn't. A quick sound muffled behind the sound of his own beating heart - it was soft, so very soft but it was there.

_...Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh..._

"That's it." Dr. Burley whispered, a grin blooming across her face. She turned again to the brothers sitting behind her, one nearly looking like he was going to fall off his chair and the other had a odd look on his handsome face a mixture of shock, fear and maybe a little...excitement?

Ponyboy his eyes now open, starred at the ceiling above him, listening to the sound coming from the machine – coming from his...

from the...

It was really there.

* * *

Darry came home around lunch time to find his little brother sitting out on the porch with a old quilt wrapped around his shoulders.

They hadn't talked much since the previous day, he was just worried about making things worse. He'd be the first to admit that sometimes he did let his temper get the best of him and right now even though he wanted to yell until his voice was gone, he couldn't.

Ponyboy was in too much of a fragile state right now, psychically and mentally.

"Hey," He sat down on one of the porch steps beside Pony, "How long you been out here? Gettin' pretty cold out."

Ponyboy shrugged, "Hour, maybe." he answer quietly, tightening the quilt around him. "M'fine."

Darry sighed but didn't push it, "Just don't stay out too long don't need ya gettin' sickly on us." He tried to smile, but he was sure it came out more like a grimace.

"Sorry." Pony said, looking down at his socked feet, part of him wanted to get sick – sick enough for all of this to be over. But then there would be more bills – more burdens.

"No, I didn't mean -" Darry cut off with another sigh, "I brought your prescriptions." He changed to subject, putting the bag down the bottles inside rattling, "We'll go over them later, alright?"

Ponyboy nodded, eyeing the sack from the corner of his eyes. He hated taking pills, they always felt like they got stuck going down or something.

"Talked with Dr. Burley. We-uh we'll talk bout that later too." Darry trailed away, finding that he was going to start babbling soon. He hated being in uncomfortable situations, he was always the tuff big, older brother who was smart and liked to play football. He kept composed most of the time and he could handle many situations, this one just seemed to knock him off his rails.

And he hated it

Later before having to go back to work, Darry managed to get Ponyboy inside and settled with a glass of warm chocolate milk and a large slice of cake. "You need anythin' before I take off?" He asked, rubbing the palms of his hands over his jeans.

"No." Was Ponyboys simple answer before he took a sip of his milk. "Gonna lay down for a bit a reckon."

"Alright well," Darry hesitated at the door, "If you need anythin' you have my bosses number?"

"Know it by heart." Pony grabbed the plate and fork off the coffee table and took a few bites.

"Yeah, you do. Rest of the gang might drop by, I'm surprised Two-Bit isn't already here..." He trailed off, looking from the living room to out the door. He really had to get going but he didn't want to leave his brother again without making sure he was alright.

With his mouth covered with chocolate Pony gave his brother a smile "I'm fine Darry." Ponyboy tried to reassure him, "Besides Sodapop will be here in a couple hours. Worry 'bout yourself, them roofs are gettin' slick."

"Ain't that the truth." Darry slipped his jacket back on and with one more look back at his little brother sitting on the couch, he gave a smile. "Take your vitamins." Then he left.

Once Ponyboy finished the cake and glass of milk, he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. One thing about all of this that annoyed him the most, even more than the throwing up, was he was always tired.

He slowly fell asleep hoping he didn't dream about fish again...

He did.

**To be continued**

* * *

Dreaming about fish means you or someone you know is pregnant or something like that.

And yea, I should've asked my wife about the whole round ligament thing but she isn't here, I'll correct it later if something is wrong.

**This is only half of a chapter, I have no clue as to why but it's not saving the second part correctly.**

Also to the review I recieved of: _I feel for you, you're a sick person and you need help_. Maybe you cannot read but if you don't like, you don't have to read. I'm not writing this for you or anyone else but my wife. Don't waste you time feeling sorry for me when there is no reason to. Maybe I should feel sorry for you, you're the one wasting your time on getting to chapter 3 just to submit a review on a story you don't like. Thanks anyway!


	4. Chapter 4

**Now Playing:** .Main - The Gift

**Warnings:** mPreg, slash, present medical items and devices, bullshit medical terms mixed with factual ones and OOC

Of Venus and Mercury

And now she fastens on him as he swims, And holds him close, and wraps about his limbs. The more the boy resisted, and was coy, The more she clipt, and kist the strugling boy.

* * *

Ponyboy Curtis stood pressed against the darkened hallway of the home he shared with his brothers. His eyes were closed as he listened to the voices coming from the lively living room where the gang laughed and music boomed loudly from the small radio sitting near the TV.

The guys were playing poker, or at least trying to play. Sometime after the second game, Two-Bit and Steve ended up arguing about something completely unrelated to the game at hand other than the fact one owed the other some cash. But they all knew that Two-Bit Matthews would never pay up on his various tabs even if he won the lottery, the argument was all in fun.

Ponyboy sighed, he wanted to join them but he couldn't, not yet at least. He knew if he entered that room he would get sick for more reasons then the one obvious. The first was because of the strong smell of cigarettes that made him sick to his stomach. For the last couple weeks it was one of the many smells that just seemed to overpower him along with the smell of motor oil.

The second was, he needed to tell the gang about his _condition_ and soon, according to Darry. That scared Ponyboy to pieces, almost as much as it scared him for his brothers to find out, one more so than the others.

He took a deep breath, the strong mint gum in his mouth helped to provide a sort of barrier between his senses and the smell of cigarettes and steeled his nerves.

_You can do this. _He chanted to himself mentally before peeling away from the wall and stepping into the living room.

Two-Bit and Steve had ended up pulling Dally and Johnny into their conversation with the blonde haired teen had decided to side with Steve for the comical value at least. Sodapop sat next to his best friend, doing the opposite and siding on with Two-Bit, earning him the title of _traitor_.

Darry had managed to put up some sort of bubble and was able to somehow focus on the folder in his hands, seemingly oblivious of the happenings around him.

None of them had noticed him.

He went up to the dark-haired and dark eyed boy who was currently shuffling through the forgotten deck of cards, softly laughing at something Two-Bit had said to Dally.

"Johnny?" He quietly called for him, looking away when dark eyes met his own. "Can I speak with you? Outside."

Johnny nodded, and stood up, grabbing his jean jacket and lighter off the table. "Sure man."

"And – hey! Where are you two goin'?" It was Steve "We're in a middle of a important debate here."

"Since when does the topic of blondes or brunettes count as a seriously debate?" Ponyboy grinned receiving a cold glare from Steve.

"Smart ass kid." He heard the older teen say when he and Johnny stepped outside and tried his best to ignore the looks he was getting from his brothers.

The night are was crisp and chilly, causing their warm breaths to create puffs of fog. They stood on the porch for awhile, with Ponyboy stuffing his mouth with more gum when Johnny lit up a cancer stick.

"You quittin' or somethin'?" Johnny asked, breaking the silence that had settled between them, never had their friendship been so off before. Ever since that day, nothing ever felt right anymore.

"Somethin' like that." He answered, stuffing his hands into his jeans, fidgeting from one foot to the other avoiding looking at the other boy. "Freezin' out here."

"Ain't a-wolfin'. Get your jacket man." He put the cigarette out and back into the pack even though he was needing the smoke it could wait.

"Naw," Ponyboy shook his head, biting his bottom lip harshly, "I'll chicken out if I don't say this now Johnny."

Johnny glanced at his friend before he looked away, his hand twitching to go to the pack again "Is this about...that...then?" He started awkwardly, they hadn't talked about what had happened between the two of them. It was best forgotten.

"No...I mean, yeah -" Right then he was cut off by a loud noise inside the house, sounded like the argument had gone physical. "Let's talk over...somewhere else."

The two of them walked over to the street just as snow began to lightly drift from the sky. Ponyboy wrapped his arms around his self, for his own warmth and comfort. Why didn't he think to bring a jacket? His cursed himself mentally but kept his feet rooted, he knew if he went in to get on, he wouldn't come back out.

"I guess we should sit down...?" Johnny just shrugged and sat on the curb along side Ponyboy.

"I know we said we would never talk 'bout any of what happened again." Ponyboy started softly, watching as a few snowflakes landed on his arm, sticking to the light hair he had there before they melted into little dots of water. "It just happened, ya know? We both agreed to just drop it...like it didn't happen."

"Pony-"

"We said everythin' would be fine between us. But it ain't been Johnny everythin' been all weird with us I understand it but I don't. I mean-" He let out a humorless laugh, his eyes were quickly filling up with fresh tears but he couldn't let them out yet. He wouldn't.

"Why you talkin' bout all this now?" Johnny stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets, shaking his head causing the white specks in his heavy greased locks to fly off. "We ain't gotta talk bout this stuff, man."

"We do Johnny!" Ponyboy shouted, standing to his feet. He was shaking, but not from the cold.

"Why?" The dark-haried boy questioned, he didn't know what was going on but he wasn't liking it. He didn't want to remember, he didn't want to think about it never mind to actual talk about it.

"Cause...!" Pony started loudly before lowering his voice, the whole neighborhood didn't need to hear this. "I...I'm pregnant."

Johnny just stared at the younger boy, "Wha...what?" he finally said, his voice low in a disbelieving whispter.

"I'm pregnant Johnny. I got...I'm different inside."

Johnny shook his head. "That ain't funny."

"I ain't laughin'." He crossed his arms over his chest, both in a defensive and scared manner. Part of him was upset that he'd even think that he was joking. But not even forty eight hours ago he'd been the same way towards his doctors.

And before any other words could be exchanged, Johnny turned on his heels and walked off. Ponyboy started to call out to the other boy, but his voice froze and all he could do was watch as the figure got smaller before vanishing around the corner.

* * *

Jonathan Cade was tired. He was just tired of everything happening that wasn't suppose to. Things were suppose to get easier but everything just kept spiraling down.

First his family, always his family. His damned mother and his more damned father, never made life for him easy or joyful. But he could escape that, he could escape them because he had his second family, his brothers he liked to call them.

Then one night after going to a drive-in he had almost lost all of it. Just by talking to a couple of Socs girls.

He killed a boy that night. He killed them and ran off taking his best friend, Ponyboy, with him. They ran with aid and directions from Dallas, they ran and hid. It was only a few days but to them it felt like months.

It had to come to a end somehow, they could stay and run or they could do the right thing and go home to turn themselves in. Not being known as baddest of boys they did the right thing. The night that Dally left, storming away back to Tulsa pissed about their decision to return, Johnny spent the rest of their money on a few beers and whatever else he could get his hands on.

It didn't take long for either of the two to get completely shit faced and even through the fog of his memory, he recalled enough bits and pieces to put what had happened between them together. The next morning, through hangovers and embarrassment they agreed to just never speak of it again, for the sake of their friendship.

And just like that, they returned to Tulsa, expecting the worse yet they were both acquitted, thanks to the testimonies of the girlfriend of the kid he had killed, Cherry was her name and another soc Randy. The scariest moment had been Ponyboys case, even though they weren't going to jail they could still take the kid away from his brothers.

But the judge granted full custody back to Darry and everything was suppose to go back to normal.

Even though the courts had decided Johnny was innocent, he struggled with his own demons and punishment. Not a day went by did the guilt not consume him, the guilt that he had killed someone or the guilt of nearly getting Ponyboy taken away.

He still had nightmares of that boy, Bob. He dreamed of the soc coming for him, dead fingers still adorned in rings pointing at him with nails as sharp as knives.

He couldn't do this, he didn't know how it was possible for Ponyboy to be...pregnant...with his...child. But he knew, Ponyboy wouldn't lie about something like that. He didn't know how it was true, he just knew it was.

He couldn't handle it though, he couldn't be a father, he wasn't fit for that. Not with his background, no he didn't _deserve_ it.

However, there was something in the back of his brain, telling him something completely different. He flicked his cigarette to the growing pile of butts at his feet and pulled another cigarette from the pack.

He was Johnny, the dark wide eyed teen who the gang view as a puppy, as their Johnnycakes. He was the piece of crap his father hit on and his mother screamed at, to them he was just a bunch of trouble. He was the screw up who never did anything right, who could never speak up for himself, to him he was a nobody.

Maybe...

No.

* * *

When Ponyboy came inside, Darry first wanted to scold him for being outside without a jacket especially now in his condition. Before he could even say a word, however, he took in the look on his baby brothers face.

"Pony...?" Sodapop shot up from his seat on the floor and quickly went over to the younger boy. He tried to look into those gray-green eyes but Ponyboy kept his head down – it didn't had the tears falling from his face though. "Oh baby." He pulled him into his arms. He didn't know exactly what had happened but he wasn't as stupid as people perceived him to be, he could connect the dots

"What's wrong?" Darry asked coming over to his brothers.

"I take it, this would be our queue to get outta here fella's." Dally said grabbing Two-Bit by the shoulder and pushing him to the door along with Steve, he knew they were needing some more time alone. He wasn't a fan of these situations anyway.

"Again? Where is Johnny anyway?" They heard Steve ask over the clattering of the screen door shutting.

Ponyboy pressed his face deeper into his brothers chest, trying to get some kind of grip on his emotions, it seemed like he was no longer in control of them, thankfully no one attempted to talk again until he had calmed.

"So," Soda started, "It's Johnny?"

Ponyboy simply nodded while Darry sat there in confusion for just a few moments before it finally clicked. He wanted to just jump out through the front door and go after the dark haired teen. Out of anyone he could think of, he didn't think Johnny of all people could...

But then he didn't see how he couldn't.

"When?" He asked, taking a firm grip on his own emotions.

Both he and Soda sat down on the couch, Pony kept curled up at his brothers side as if seeking all the comfort and protection he could. "Before we came back." Was his muffled response.

"Ya'll...are ya'll..." Darry didn't know how to ask that question.

"Just happened then, only then." Ponyboy let out another harsh laugh he had earlier, "We ain't queer or nothin' Dar. It just happened. We were drunk and scared...so scared."

"It was my...my fault." Came a voice from the doorway causing the three brothers to jump in surprise with their heads whipping around to the front door. There was the other half of their conversation; Johnny Cade. "I bought the liquor thinking it would help us relax." He looked so small standing there, his head so low it looked like he didn't have a neck to support it.

He rubbed his face roughly with the sleeve of his jean jacket. "Sorry man, I didn't mean to run like that its just..." his voice broke, "I...that scared me, I just didn't know what to think."

"Sit down." Darry gestured to one of the dining room chairs that had been turned over to its side. Johnny quickly and quietly did as he was told, thinking this had to be how it felt to meet some girls dad for the first time. No, this was different. Completely different.

"You two finish tellin' us how all of..._this_ started and then you get your how."

**to be continued**

* * *

**Alright to clarify:**

Everything up until the church burning did happen Johnny and Ponyboy returned to it, got drunk and made a mistake. They agreed not to speak of it because they don't have romantic feelings for each other and being the 1960s it wouldn't be a great idea in the first place.

Best explanation I have.

I am not exactly happy with this chapter but after re-writing it five times, we just agreed to go this route we tried it with several of the guys but this one would be the most "realistic" (I was planning a asexual type reproduction or creature!Ponyboy- hush!).

Keep in mind they have changed, especially Johnny. He did kill a guy so he might be a little differen't or whatever.


End file.
